


Exquisite Tenderness

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Homecoming, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel is back...and ready to go? Set during season 7's "Homecoming."
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	Exquisite Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on Livejournal. Theme: Rothery movie titles

Jack opened the locker and pulled Daniel's well-used Beretta from its holster. "Do you even remember how to fire this?" With his gaze fixed on the pistol instead of Daniel, he carefully checked the chamber and ensured the safety was on.

Daniel reached for the Beretta, his hand covering Jack's. "I remember."

" _This_ you remember." Jack didn't release the weapon.

"Let it go," Daniel said softly.

"Last time you fired this, you got yourself killed. Remember that?"

Daniel's brows furrowed. "No," he said, clearly puzzled. "I thought it was, um, a radiation accident?"

"Not an accident," Jack growled.

_Not Charlie._


End file.
